


Will I see you on the other side?

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 24 - ReflectionPlaying fast and loose with the prompt today. Intimacy is hard. Simon has a plan.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Will I see you on the other side?

Baz

We are sitting in the sofa. Which is at least an improvement on his pre- America state. He’s got his feet in my lap. This is also an improvement. 

But he’s lost in a thought and that doesn’t usually bode well. I should just ask him. I’m going to ask him. Maybe I can help? 

“So, Baz, I’ve got an idea”

Oh fuck

“Enlighten me then Snow” I’m not gentle with him anymore, he won’t break. Also the little shit loves a fight. 

“Could we try, you know, doing stuff, but like I do it to you first then you just do the same back?”

My brain stops. Then melts. 

“Snow did you you ask what I think you did? By stuff do you mean” I cough a bit because my voice has gone completely hoarse “sex stuff?”

“I think so, maybe not all the way stuff but stuff. My therapist thinks I might do better if I, you know, control the pace”

I bury the absolute humiliation of having the inner workings of my sex life (lack of) known by a stranger. It’s not that difficult because Simon Snow wants to ‘do stuff’ with me. I most definitely want to do stuff with him. Even if it ends in a lonely wank later.

“Yes, let’s do that” I am so far past playing hard to get. Or even playing. 

He jumps up from the sofa and grabs my hand. Crowley, he means bedroom level ‘stuff’. I mean I knew that. Didn’t I? I need to stop thinking and just go with this. Whatever it is. 

He lays down on the bed and pulls me down so we are both on our sides facing each other. 

“Ok?”  
“Yes, you?”

I nod stupidly. I might not survive this. 

He kisses me and I resist the urge to pull him to me and just get lost in the kiss instead. His lips are bitten so they scratch mine at first until I’ve licked them soft. He runs his tongue along mine and it’s so good. It’s always so good. He pulls back, sucking my bottom lip as he pulls away. 

I’m waiting. For whatever he can give me, for whatever he wants. 

Simon

Right. I’ve done the hard bit, the talking bit and I survived that. 

The kissing bit is amazing but I’ve got to get past the kissing bit. That’s the idea anyway. 

I run my fingers along his jaw then stop.

He does it back to me and I lose myself in the feel of his cool fingers in my boiling skin. I can feel his breath on my face. This is working, this is amazing. 

I drop tiny kisses along his jawline where I ran my fingers then work back up until  
I’m kissing his neck. My leg has found its way over his hip which is faster than I intended but, Merlin, I need it. When I pull back I’m gasping for air. 

Baz is looking at me like I’m something to eat and rather than freaking me out it’s turning me on.

He starts to kiss me, lightly, then harder, then his leg is over my hip. I moan and move closer. I need to go slow but I don’t want to.  
When he pulls back I whine.

He raises an eyebrow at me. I deserve that. I still get a thrill when he’s a bit of a twat to me. I missed it when he stopped. 

I want his skin. I pull at his t shirt until he gets the message and helps me get him out of it. Then I lift my arms so he can take mine off too. That’s so much better. Also worse. Because now I need to lick him everywhere.   
I do. 

Then he starts on me and I can’t keep my hand out of his hair or stop myself from moaning his name. When he takes my nipple in his mouth I find my leg over his hip again and this time I’m pressing into him, into his hard cock. Which is amazingly hot and is not helping with the taking it slow. Unless slow is grinding and moaning. Which I doubt. 

Then he rolls onto his back. Like the bastard he is. I know I told him to but… still.  
I follow him over and sit astride him. How am I supposed to keep myself under control when I can feel how much he wants me? 

I go back in to kiss his neck, pressing him into the bed, nipping and licking at him. He’s writhing under me. The friction against my cock is mind blowing. I need more of something. 

Baz

I’m going to combust. There is no way I hold out for much longer. The neck kissing is amazing but when he starts trailing kisses down and then further down I literately cannot. I know I’m not supposed to but my hands are in his hair. Embarrassingly I’m also repeating his name over and over but in a moan. 

His mouth. His mouth is. His mouth is on the waistband of my jeans. His hands are on the button. 

“This OK?”

I babble something incoherent and pull my own jeans off. You can’t trust Snow with clothes. 

His mouth is back on me. His hands are pulling at my pants. Is this happening? This is happening.

There is no hesitation when Simon takes my cock in his mouth. None at all. It’s so hot I have to clutch at the duvet so I don’t thrust into his mouth. It’s mostly a sloppy mess if I’m honest but I want it so much that I don’t give a fuck. Then he finds some rhythm and gets his hand involved and it goes from ‘hot because it’s Simon’ to just plain ‘hot’ 

“Fuck, Simon, I’m, Simon I’m going to”

I come hard in his mouth. I think I expect him to spit or pull away or something but instead he swallows and licks my cock as he moves off.  
I find my voice again, it’s hidden somewhere under the moaning and babbling and stream of profanities that just flooded from me.

“Can I? To you I mean?”

“Yes, I think so, let’s try”

Simon 

That was amazing. But now I have to do this. I have to at least try. I want to, wanting is not the problem. Baz is not the problem. 

He’s gorgeous and kind and funny and a total jerk and right now he’s licking my nipple and palming my cock. 

“More please, more, Baz”

He pulls my joggers and pants off then sits back on his heels to look at me. I feel his gaze like sunburn. I want to back away from it but I also want him to suck my cock. I fight down the urge to run.

“Now please Pitch”

He raises his eyebrow at me but then he’s licking my cock so I’ll let it slide. 

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

This is staggering. His mouth is so cold and I’m so hot. I twine my fingers in his hair. And gently roll my hips towards his mouth.he takes it all in again and again and again. My hips lift up off the bed as I come hot and hard in his mouth. 

“Love, fuck”

Then I’m in his arms and everything is right and we really did this and I didn’t fuck it up or freak out and I love him and he’s mine. 

I cling to him and he clings to me and together I think we’ve answered something.


End file.
